


By The Sword

by lockewrites



Category: Game of Thrones (TV)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-09
Updated: 2018-12-09
Packaged: 2019-09-15 06:44:42
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 488
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16928421
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lockewrites/pseuds/lockewrites
Summary: Robb loves you but he just wishes you weren't so clumsy.





	By The Sword

So you weren’t the most careful person in Winterfell, what did that matter. I mean, yeah, there was that one time you tripped over nothing and fell on your face, and the other time where, despite paying careful attention, you managed to walk head first into a wall because you turned to talk to someone. That didn’t mean Robb Stark had to watch over you every second of the day.

Sure it was nice that he cared about you so much but he didn’t have to hover. It had gotten to the point where you found yourself avoiding Robb altogether because he came off a little overbearing with his unwanted protection. I mean, surely everyone has accidentally dropped a sword and then had about ten other swords fall to the ground from where they were supposedly secured during training.

You loved Robb, really you did, he was your best and closest friend but didn’t he see that he couldn’t protect you all the time. Didn’t he realize that he was starting to irritate you. 

It all accumulated one day when you asked Robb to spar with you. It was a simple request and having grown up around the Starks you had learned a thing or two with swords. You had even practiced with Arya every once in a while, something you were sure Robb was aware of.

Apparently not however because his response to you was “Isn’t that dangerous. I mean you aren’t the most careful person and even in a controlled environment”

He trailed off, but you knew what he meant, even in a controlled environment there was a guarantee you could get hurt. I mean, anyone could really get hurt sparring with swords, but you especially.

“You sure you don’t want to because I’ll get hurt or because you’re afraid all disarm you” came your retort.

“Because you’ll get hurt, but if you really want to spar. I promise to go easy on you”

You scoffed “Look, you can’t protect me all of the time Robb. There’s going to be a day when you’re not around. How about a bet, if I disarm you, you stop being my overbearing protector. If you disarm me, I stop trying to argue with you about you protecting me.”

So a deal was struck and swords drawn. The first few blows to Robb were blocked and the sound of your swords clashing rang out. Quickly though, you struck a few blows that had caught Robb of guard. It was a nice turn of events to see the shock so evident on his face.

“I told you not to go easy on me”

“I wasn’t”

“Then you admit defeat” you grinned, as with one final blow Robb’s sword dropped to the ground.

“Yes, I admit defeat. I didn’t know you were so good with a sword”

“I may be clumsy on my feet but I’m graceful with a sword in hand”

**Author's Note:**

> Originally posted on tumblr @locke-writes


End file.
